


Mutual Hate

by SailorLestrade



Category: Warrant (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Phone number, Song Hate, Strippers & Strip Clubs, cherry pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: (Y/n) is a stripper and her boss makes her dance to Cherry Pie by Warrant all the time. Thankfully, she found a man who agrees he hates the song too.
Relationships: Jani Lane/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Mutual Hate

Jani sat at the bar, sipping on his drink. He had his long hair pulled up underneath a baseball cap, and looked pretty unrecognizable. His pretty eyes scanned the crowd before settling back onto his drink. He was about ready to go home, especially when he heard the beginning of the song that he dreaded, the song he hated that he penned.

“I hate this song,” A waitress that came to the bar groaned. Jani looked over at her, a little surprised. A lot of people loved this song, despite Cherry Pie being the bane of his existence.

“Why do you hate it?” He asked, a little curious. (Y/n) looked over at him.

“My boss has the DJ play it at least six times a night,” She told him. “And about four of those times, he makes me dance to it. That, combined with Girls, Girls, Girls…” She sighed. “If it wasn’t for Jani Lane singing it though, I’d really hate it.”

“You like him?” Jani asked with a bit of a laugh. “Because he’s a pretty boy, right?”

“I mean, he is so fucking hot, but he doesn’t look like a total asshole like some of the other bands that came off the strip,” (Y/n) told him as she slid her tray to the bartender, waiting for her next round. “I saw Warrant at the Whiskey a couple years ago. I fell in love and bought their first album on every format I could afford.”

“Wow,” Jani watched her. He was really impressed. Most girls he talked to didn’t really know the music, they knew him and how good he looked in leather pants. But, then again, this girl didn’t seem to know who she was talking to. “Do you have a favorite song?”

“I loved a lot of the songs off the first album. But I guess my newest favorite is I Saw Red. Cherry Pie was just...over exposed? And no hate to Bobbi Brown, but that was not one of her finest moments.” She laughed a little. “I gotta get back to work. Thanks for listening to my rant.” By this point, the song was over and Jani hadn’t even realized it. He had been too busy listening to her that everything else seemed to fade away.

“Maybe we’ll see each other again,” He told her. She smiled and nodded before heading back to work.

****

Jani was about to leave for the night. He was almost to his car when he saw her walking out. Closing his car door, he headed over to (Y/n), who was loading her things into her car.

“Uh, hey,” He said. She jumped and turned to look at him. “I was the guy at the bar. I hate Cherry Pie too.”

“Oh, hi,” She smiled a little at him, worried he might have ill intentions.

“I have a confession to make to you,” He told her. He pulled off his hat and let his blonde hair fall down to his shoulders. (Y/n)’s eyes widened. “Don’t worry. I hate that fucking song too. I really wish I’d never wrote it.”

“You’re...you’re…”

“I know,” He laughed. “Can I get your name at least?”

“I’m (Y/n),” She told him, still staring. Jani laughed.

“Think I can buy you dinner sometime?” He asked. (Y/n) just nodded. “Can I get your number?”

“Of course!” (Y/n) scrambled for a pen and the back of a receipt from inside her car. She wrote down the number and handed it to him. “I’m sorry I trashed your song so much.”

“Trust me, I have just as much hate for it if not more,” He smiled at her. “I’ll call you tomorrow.” (Y/n) just nodded and watched as he headed back to his car. As Jani got in, he turned the receipt over and saw it was from Tower Records. Sure enough, she had bought Cherry Pie there, along with a couple others. Jani smiled and looked over at (Y/n)’s car as she got in and drove off.

He didn’t think he was going to be able to hold off calling her.


End file.
